You & ME Us
by wickedsome
Summary: sequel to You&ME Priestly/Sam slash. this is about their relationship and Dean is just annoying brother


You & Me = Us

When their relationship begins, it has been just a couple weeks after the club event. Yes, they still hook up and get to the point having sex. However, they don't think of it as a relationship, they look at it as two guys hooking up and having fun together.

Yet, all that changes when they realize they don't want to be with anyone else but each other, and they certainly don't want the other one hooking up with anyone else either.

Thus, when they decide to be boyfriends, neither of them actually says it. It's becomes more like silent deal.

**

Sam asks Priestley out and although Priestly worries about dating, he is unable to say no. Especially when Sam's eyes go all wide and puppy dog like when he hesitates. In truth, dating had always been hard for him. His terrifying bad luck and social awkwardness has always seen to this and he just knew this time wouldn't be any different.

It takes them two weeks to get there; because they are too busy with school and work, and of course hanging out with each other in a way that don't count as 'dating' _-**sex…**it's definitively not dating_-, so they don't hurry with it.

Their first actual, _'real'_ date is in a small café named Dinah. It was Sam's decision and he had nicely not chosen the place where Priestly works. Going there would have been way too much since the date was gonna be shot to pieces anyway by his disastrous bad luck. So, when the day of their date finally comes, his bad luck -_or lack of good luck_- doesn't disappoint him.

First, from the beginning, his day appears to be fucked up. Total and completely fucked up.

He sleeps too long in the morning, and of course, he's late for work. All the customers find reasons to complain about everything, even his manager ends up being in a snappy mood and for all his joy, he gets a headache…

…And the day is just starting!

And then, when his shift had ended and he really needed to get out of there his neighbor called him. There has been a water incident in their building but it's too late to do anything about it. He curses his life, God, and everyone else that can be cursed, around him and heads towards his car. He needed desperately to meet Sam at Dinah's.

However, when he gets there Sam's car is nowhere to be seen. There is no way he just parked somewhere else because the parking lot is somewhat big and it is practically empty. The situation starts to make him worry.

What if, _maybe_, Sam was fed up for waiting him and just took off?

But then again he is only 15 minutes late and Sam wouldn't just leave without calling him, so he takes his phone out of his pocket, searches for the required number and hits send.

It takes only couple of beeps before Sam answers and even with the headache and his sucky day from hell, his voice makes Priestly smile.

Sam tells him he's really sorry, his car broke down and it'll take a couple more minutes to fix. Priestly doesn't mind however because now he knows for sure, that Sam just didn't stand him up and they're still having their date.

**

When Sam finally arrives, it's only 45 minutes later than the date was supposed to be. Priestly wants to complain, he really does. However, when Sam approaches him, takes a hold of the back of his neck with one of those big hands of his and brings their faces closer in a deep, hot, passionate kiss, it's his way of saying _"I'm sorry"_.

With kisses like that, Priestly doesn't mind him being 45 minutes late at all, actually more like _half an hour if he doesn't count the minutes he was late._

** The date begins downright fine, without counting the broken cars and headaches of course.

They talk about everything, school stuff, friends, jobs and their families. Sam tells Priestly more about his brother. Actually, Sam has talked a lot about him, but mostly what Priestly knows is that his name is Dean, he is the oldest of them, and he is an FBI agent or something like that. Sam speaks very vaguely about Dean's job, always has and Priestly doesn't push, because it seems that it's something Sam either doesn't want to talk about much or doesn't know enough to talk about it.

Dean sounds like nice and cool guy and Priestly cannot wait to meet him, because beside Dean's job, when Sam is still ranting about him in that 'little brother'- way, he has this tiny smile tucking on the corner of his mouth, which Priestly might admit or not that makes Sam look just adorable.

He thinks that the way Sam looks up to his brother, it's the cutest thing he's ever seen and just for the way Sam speaks about him, Priestly knows that they are really close, even without him mentioning the fact, not even once.

Sam tells him stories about growing up with Dean, like he usually does,_ and maybe_ Priestly zones out a little, looking at the movement of Sam's mouth and it's not completely his fault if he's maybe getting dirty thoughts from it, so his brain doesn't register what Sam is telling him until…

"He's crazy son of a bitch," Sam says and snaps Priestly out of his thoughts "one time I had this high school boyfriend and Dean didn't like him, like at all…"

Priestly blinks and starts listening carefully because, honestly, he probably belongs to that category, _'Guys your mom warned about' _or in Sam's case, brother, but anyway.

"... And one day, I went to school and tried find Jake, you know, the boyfriend; and when I found him he got this scared look in his eyes, like." Sam opened his eyes wide, pretending to look terrified and Priestly couldn't help but laugh at his funny face, "And then he started yelling at me, telling me he didn't want to be with me anymore, that me and my crazy brother could go the hell and all." He chuckles a little before continuing, "So, he told me 'we are done' and man, I do not know what Dean did or said to him to make him act so paranoid but I swear I was I mad at the fucker. However these days I just find it funny." Sam laughs and winks, taking a sip from the glass of water he had beside him "so, when you wanna meet him?"

Priestly knows that he should have answered fast; but still, besides the funny and calmed look Sam has, he can't help but have these scary images about Dean kicking some high school kid ass for dating his baby brother. Therefore, he does not think its funny at all when it's from his point of view, and all he can do is snort when Sam laughs and tells him that he'll protect him from Dean. Yeah…_ right_.

**

They were actually having fun, to Priestly's surprise. Nevertheless, knowing his bad luck, it doesn't take long for their date to start to go to hell.

When they finally order the food, their waiter mixes up their orders with the one of another couple, and Priestly doesn't mind, because it is always changeable in the end and he really doesn't want to get mad after nothing important. Then the waiter forgot to note that Priestly asked no oregano; so, when he's half way eating his meal, his throat suspiciously begins to itch. He tries to wash it away with water, but that just makes him cough.

He could bet that he doesn't look hot and gorgeous when his face is flushed in deep red from coughing and tears are rolling down his cheeks. Yep, he's sure that it's a 'oh so pretty sight', but when he looks at Sam, worry utterly expressed in his eyes, it's when Priestly more than ever hates his life.

He gets the coughing calm down and tells Sam that he's a little allergic to oregano. Sam exchanges their plates and makes him eat it. _Possessive bitch_, Priestly thinks. He looks at Sam on the eye and smiles slyly, _MY possessive bitch_, he thinks again, smiling bigger. They try to enjoy the rest of their date.

When the waiter comes back, Priestly feels his arms itching and his throat feels like he ate sand. Sam starts bitching out to the waiter, who almost begins to cry. She tells them that they don't have to pay for anything and their next drinks are free too, so they order a couple coffees.

The waitress is clearly nervous, it's probably her first day and she maybe really needs the job, but Priestly is definitively not in the mood to be nice -_ blame his allergic reaction_ -, so, when she brings their coffees and manages to spill it all over Sam's lap Priestly loses it. Is at that point that the waiter actually starts crying and Priestly thinks it's been enough and tells Sam he wants to go home. Sadly, their first date is over and not in the great way they both wanted it to.

**

They keep up with hanging out and only with hanging out, either at Priestly's apartment or Sam's. They meet up with Jess and go to the movies with her. Priestly introduces Sam to his friends and everything goes fine. So, Priestly doesn't even think about his bad luck when he, surprisingly, suggests a second date. Sam's face makes it worth everything bad that might happen.

**

Their second date goes almost in same order as the first one did, except about the family talk and all. And Sam's car does breaks down after the date.

**

They spend most of their free time together, they're your original mushy couple sometimes, lots of PDA's, walking around hand in hand, hugging and kissing in public, and when Jess is around, they even make her gagging and mocking at them from time to time. Nevertheless, it's them, and it feels comfortable, so in the end it's totally fine.

Sometimes they go with Jess on the weekends to the place where they met, _**the Beat**_. Though Jess feels sorry for herself after those times because, music and dancing makes Priestly very horny, so when you add Sam to the mix, moving his gorgeous body with the beat of the music against Priestly's own, you can imagine what it does to him.

So mostly, they go there just the two of them.

**

By the time one of them suggests a third date, Priestly has already talked with Dean on the phone several times and he's been with Sam for almost three months. He is completely happy.

Priestly is pretty sure that he is in love with Sam; actually he knows that he loves Sam and he's absolutely sure that Sam is in love with him too. They haven't just said it aloud, yet, but with their mutual actions, is like they actually don't need to articulate it for the other to know.

**

For the third date, they try movies, which should've been easy. However, in the middle of the film, Sam gets horny -_yeah, completely unusual at this point_- and starts touching Priestly, which ends up with blowjob and them getting kicked out from the theatre.

After the third date, it's actually the time when he gets to meet Dean.

**

Sam talks regularly on the phone with his brother. Priestly's even been in the receiving end of Dean's calls a couple of times too, mostly by accident. Priestly doesn't ask what he and Sam usually talk about, because most of the time he hears Sam's side of the phone call.

"School's going fine," Sam says and rolls his eyes "yeah, I'm getting good grades" he mouths 'Dean' when he sits next to Priestly on the couch. Sam looks again at him and tells, "Dean says hi!" which is default thing by now, because even if they haven't actually met before, he feels that they already know each other.

Actually, the first time he talked with Dean was a week after their first date, when Priestly accidentally answered Sam's phone. So once a week, when Dean calls Sam, he asks to talk with Priestly too.

"Yeah, yeah Priestly is treating me fine" Sam laughs, Priestly smiles and continues reading his book, leaning a little against Sam's shoulder. Sam moves his arm and pulls him a bit closer and tighter to his own body.

"You'll get to see him someday… No I'm not sending you a photo… that's stupid, Dean…" Sam huffs and rolls his eyes before continuing with a surprised tone on his voice "No, you can't do that…" he stops another moment "Okay, fine. I'll send it to you, bye" he shakes his head after disconnecting the call and turns to look at Priestly who's looking back.

Priestly arches his eyebrow and Sam leans to kiss him, slow and caring and they both close their eyes.

"Dean wants to see what you look like" Sam says after they break the kiss. He looks a little embarrassed about that, but Priestly smiles and tells him it's ok, giving him a quick peck in the cheek.

Priestly poses in several positions, making funny faces until Sam manages to make him look serious, takes the picture with his phone, and sends it to Dean.

Dean doesn't send a text or call back immediately, neither later that day, so Priestly thinks it's ok and thinks that maybe Dean is not impressed with his appearance at all.

**

It's been a couple of days after Dean's phone call and the whole photo thing. They are having hangover sex on Sam's bed with Sam riding hard on Priestly's cock, doing the hottest sounds and talking the dirtiest things Priestly has ever heard while he holds Sam's hips like his life depends on it. By the way Sam is riding him, his life…_ his cock_… actually does depend on it. The main door opens and closes in the hallway, but they are so in the middle of fucking that neither of them registers such action.

So, when Sam's bedroom door is abruptly opened, Sam is coming across Priestly's stomach with a loud cry and the next thing Priestly hears after that, even through the barely there haze of alcohol and sex is …

"Sammy your boyfriend looks like a criminal…" Dean is walking into the room ranting about the criminal looking boyfriend and, apparently oblivious, he does not see the he's barging in a very wrong time.

The three of them freeze, Sam sitting on Priestly's lap, Dean with his eyes about to pop out of his skull and Priestly would be feeling more scared about the situation if his cock wasn't still so hard and buried inside of his gorgeous boyfriend's body.

Sam turns to look at his brother, who stands there, still frozen, looking at them in terror. Dean blinks, his mind working over pace to try and figure out what he's got into. They both literally see the moment when Dean's mind seems to catch up. He shivers comically and starts gagging.

"Eeww, man. Gross." Dean whines, disgust expression on his face and he literally runs out of the room, closing the door after him.

They can hear Dean from outside say "put some clothes on bitches!" his voice muffled behind the door, and then he continues, "Sammy, you're so naughty boy …"

Sam blushes furiously at his brother's words and groaning he gets up from Priestly lap, wincing and moaning at unison with Priestly at the loss of his cock inside himself, looking apologetic about the change of plans. Priestly closes his eyes and removes the condom off from his cock, hoping that Dean isn't there to kill him.

They clean up the lingering traces of their sex and get dressed as quick as possible before going out to receive the unexpected visitor.

**

When they come out of the bedroom and find Dean sitting on the couch, and he start laughing at them when he spots them, Priestly decides that Dean is the meanest and most evil person ever.

Sam huffs and walks in front of Dean, smacking the back of his brother's head, which just makes Dean, laugh harder.

"You fucker" Sam grits and sits next to his brother, pretending and completely failing an angry tone.

Priestly doesn't approach and instead, he folds his arms over his chest, feeling incredibly naked after the little show he gave Dean.

Dean rubs his head and just looks back and forth between Sam and Priestly, which makes Priestly feel a little awkward and uneasy.

"_**What**_ did you expect when you send me that picture?" Dean asks, looking straight to Sam. Priestly feels something clench painfully in the pit of his stomach.

Sam rolls his eyes to his brother and turns to look at Priestly, smiling reassuringly and motioning to him to sit down too. Priestly walks to the couch a little warily, not making direct eye contact with Dean and not knowing what he has in mind.

"I mean, look at_** him**_," Dean says, motioning his arm to Priestly's face and Sam glances at his boyfriend, then turns back to face Dean, raising an eyebrow asking a silent '_and?_'

"He has _**piercings**_ and a_ Mohawk…_" Dean points to Priestly's face and then at his head "eh, well, what you left of his Mohawk after your..."

"I got your point, Dean" Sam interrupts before clearing his throat loud, not wanting to hear that from his brother.

Dean huffs, making Sam smile and almost chuckle despite he's feeling awkward "And now I know that he has tattoos," he frowns waving his hand in Priestly's direction. He leans a bit closer to Sam and lowers his voice in a kind of mock shocked tone "_tattoos_, man."

Sam huffs slinging an arm around Priestly's shoulder's, rolling his eyes to his brother. Priestly thinks that Dean is being a little ridiculous too, yeah, his look is not quite "_regular_" but it's not like other people doesn't have any tattoos**_ or_** piercings. Dean obviously doesn't know that Sam has a piercing. However, he guesses that Sam haven't told Dean anything about it because that kind of piercing belongs to the category _"TMI"_

"Yeah I know he does, and so what? That doesn't make him a criminal or a bad person."

Dean looks at Sam, his all known expression that tells them that he's thinking Sam's stupid.

"_**God**_ Sam… but He looks almost like me!" Dean shouts and Priestly stops breathing for a second, eyes going wide "Just… with a Mohawk and piercings," Dean says, motioning his hand in time with his words over his head to empathize Priestly's Mohawk and then to his face to empathize his piercings.

Sam sputters and shakes his head, looking at Priestly then back at Dean.

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does!"

"No, he doesn't. You're stupid."

"_YOUR_ face is stupid.** Yes. He._ Does._**" Dean says slow and almost glaring at his little brother.

Sam turns to look at Priestly again for a long moment and then hums.

"Maybe he does a little," Sam says after a while still looking at Priestly straight to the eyes. "Just a little…"

Priestly isn't sure why he is still sitting there, listening to their banter. Maybe it's because every time he even moves a finger Dean Looks at him with sharp glare. And yes, Priestly is overly manly and brave but Dean just looks that scary.

"But he isn't _you_. You're an annoying jerk, who has a too big ego and an overly protective, asshole attitude," Sam says and Dean nods with smile, as if he's proud about the way Sam describes him. Priestly rolls his eyes "Maybe you two have the same features; _which_ I didn't even seen until now that you're pointing it, but he isn't an ass like you are and I definitively like him in a totally un-brotherly way" Sam says matter-of-factly and takes Priestly's hand to his own.

Dean looks their joined hands with mock disgust and smirks.

"Sammy you're a girl." Dean laughs and Priestly looks rather annoyed "So Priestly, sorry for everything. It's really nice to meet you, or you think I should go with your birth name?...._Boaz…_"

And maybe he would get along with Sam's brother just fine, if he forgets that Dean is a jerk.

**

Dean is actually a pretty okay guy, for being an overprotective jerk, and if you don't count that he has the most annoying habits, which drives Priestly crazy, like he flirts too much when they take him to bars, or he has pretty wacky ideas and a wicked sense of humor.

However, when it comes to actually being Sam's older brother, he takes that pretty seriously. So when Dean wants to have _The Talk_ with Priestly, right in the middle of their Saturday night visit to the Beat, it doesn't surprise him, much.

Dean drags him close to the bar, leaving Sam away in almost the other corner of the club. He slings an arm around Priestly and tells him seriously, even if he has taken a few drinks more than necessary "You keep Sammy happy, then I'm happy." the smile Dean gives him is little wobbly. Priestly's does the same, though his smile shaking a little has nothing to do with how many drinks he had had "Don't you dare fuck it up or I'm gonna kick your ass and I mean it" and Priestly really does believe him.

After that, Dean gets him so drunk that Sam kicks him out of the bed and tells him to go sleeping on the couch with Dean since they are such good friends. Priestly groans and just sleeps on the floor that night.

**

So he gets along with Dean just fine. Even more after that night when they both got really drunk and so, it's normal that he gets a little sad when he has to leave.

On the other hand, he's glad that Dean's leaving after the week he stayed there because, every time he and Sam tried to kiss, Dean came out from nowhere, laughing, and telling them to get a room.

Every time they tried to have sex, Dean banged on the door, yelling them to keep it down, to oil the bed's joints, and to stop hitting the headboard on the wall.

Therefore, after Dean leaves, they stay holed in the apartment for two days, fucking in every position they know and on every surface they find. They even manage to break down Sam's coffee table, but it's so worth it that neither of them complains. It's on the second day of their confinement when Sam tells Priestly he loves him. Priestly couldn't be more happy about it after he tells Sam the same and Sam's face shines brighter than the fucking sun on summer midday.

**

When their fourth date comes, Priestly's apartment is completely ruined, there's a water incident again and he needs a new place. That's when their relationship takes the next step, because Sam asks him to move in with him. First, he thinks it's too early for that but after the disastrous apartment hunting and one phone call from Dean, Priestly agrees to move in.

**

By the time Christmas is around, their first Christmas together, they've been together for over four months.

Dean comes over the day before, just after Sam and Priestly are done with their sex. He walks in, unannounced as usual, and Sam goes out to meet him. Dean's cheerful tone dies in his throat and he hits the door with his back when his eyes lay on Sam.

"The fuck, Sammy?" his voice shuddering, like the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"What the fuck what?" Sam asks, looking at Dean like he's gone nuts. Dean's eyes move down and Sam follows his gaze before looking up again at Dean's face. Priestly walks out in that exact moment.

"Why are you wearing a _skirt_!?" Dean throws him a scandalized look and Sam's eyes gone wide.

"Hey!" Priestly frowns and glares at Dean who looks at him.

"It's a kilt" Sam says, struggling to not burst laughing.

"That shit looks like a skirt to me!" Dean complains again "It's cool that apparently you_ love_ bottoming, which still is too much info but why the fuck you have to dress like a girl too!?"

"I'm not!" Sam shrieks and Priestly burst laughing, and Dean gives Sam's kilt another look, catching in the way they hang low in Sam's hips. He shivers comically and Priestly laughs harder.

"Hell, maybe I could deal with you wanting to be a girl and all but what girl doesn't shave her legs!?" Dean looks so serious that Priestly actually has to throw to the floor to laugh harder at Sam's scowl.

Sam looks down and blushes furiously. Coming out and meet up with his brother, dressed in skirt… _kilt, it's a kilt_… can make one to blush because That's an awkward moment right there. However, their live is just that, a long line of awkward moments.

**

The Christmas day it's the funniest event ever, Dean is staying with them and they invite Jess too. They spend the whole night drinking, eating and chatting about everything, Sam and Priestly cuddled in one end of the couch while Dean keeps hitting on Jess.

Dean actually manages to score with Jess, though Jess kicks him out from the bed in the morning, and for once, Priestly and Sam get the chance to mock him.

Dean stays a week with them and Priestly feels a little sad - _again_ - when he has to go, because Sam is more relaxed when Dean's around and Priestly is sure that it's because he doesn't have to worry about him, and _maybe_ Priestly feels that way too, now that he actually knows Dean and considers him his family.

**

After their fifth date, which is from hell, they decide to stop dating, because obviously it is not working and it never will, no matter how much they wanted it to.

"I don't think we should try dating anymore," Sam says.

"You think so?"

"It just, seems like too much work, don't you think?"

Sam looks so sad when he says that that Priestly feels as sad as Sam is, even more when he agrees that Sam is totally right.

They both sit in silence for a while, comfortable silence, and doesn't feel heavy around them at all, but Priestly is glad when Sam breaks it, voice low and even.

"Are you gonna make the dinner or are we ordering pizza again?"

Priestly smiles and rolls his eyes. Sam is terrible at cooking, so it's been Priestly duty to make food for them when they aren't ordering any.

"Pizza. I'm feeling lazy."

Priestly laughs when Sam smacks him on the leg and tell him "Order, bitch." He kiss him languidly before continue talking "I'm taking a shower" Sam gets up from the bed and gives a quite awesome show to him, stretching his arms above his head, winking at Priestly while he's at it. Priestly smirks and lies down on the bed scratching his stomach, which reminds him that he's still wearing Sam's come on his skin.

**

Living with Sam is easy, though they both have annoying habits and sometimes they do fight. However, when they do, being stubborn as they both are, their fights contain lots of cursing and silent treatments, but the makeup sex makes it up.

So, they hang out a lot, it could _maybe_ count as a dating but they don't call it that way. They go to the movies, eat out at diners and even restaurants some times, go to bars and clubs, they go to dancing a couple of times too, but they never call it dating. It freaks them out that that the word will make their bad luck work its way and ruining their fun.

**

When the day of the sixth month anniversary comes, they doesn't actually celebrate it, but Dean sends them big bottle of champagne and they hole up in their apartment for 3 days.

**

Around the seventh month of their relationship, Dean gets a work related accident. He calls Sam just to tell him that he's okay and they'll see around at Sam's birthday. That night Priestly spends comforting his lover and worrying about said lover's brother.

**

Three weeks after the accident, Dean comes to visit and because it's May and Sam has his birthday soon. Sam relaxes and Priestly breaths easier, knowing that Sam's brother is really okay.

**

Priestly's working when his phone rings, and no, they shouldn't be keeping them on, but he forgot to turn it off when he got to work that morning. He doesn't think when he answers it, without checking the caller ID.

"Yeah." he never bother to use his name when he answer, most of his calls aren't that important, and usually it's a friend or Sam who calls him so he doesn't need to say his name.

"Hello_ Boaz_!" and he don't need to think twice who's calling him.

"Dean…" He groans. "What do you want?"

"Don't get mad at me now, I didn't name you." Dean giggles, though Dean would deny that later "So, when you'll get out from work?"

Yeah, even though Dean is an annoying jerk they do hang out without Sam sometimes.

"5 o'clock, why?" He asks, wondering what Dean got in mind.

"You'll see. So, I'll be picking you up in an hour, ok?"

"Ok…" he sighs and hears Dean disconnecting the call, he doesn't have any clue about what Dean wants, so he just wills the time to move faster.

**

When the clock hits 5, Priestly is ready and out of the coffee. He doesn't have to wait for Dean because he, and his beloved impala, are right in front of the place where Priestly works.

He sees Dean leaning on the door and checking out girls close by. When Dean sees him, he smiles happily and tells him to hurry and get in the car.

Rolling his eyes, Priestly does nothing else than follows his lead.

**

The thing is that you never know what Dean has in mind, it could be everything under the sun, so it really doesn't surprise him much when Dean parks the car in front of shopping mall and tells him that he needs to buy a birthday present for Sam.

Priestly could tease him for being cute and all, but after all he did ask Jess to come with him when he went to buy Sam's present. So, he lets it go for now.

However, the thing is that Dean is the most horrible shopper ever, or maybe that is just because he's the best big brother in the world and nothing is good enough for his little brother.

Actually, that's what Dean though about him first too, more so when the first time he saw him, but a couple of months after that walking in accident and _The Talk_, Dean showed up at his work and they talked, without booze this time.

So it's a little frustrating shopping trip, and in the end Dean ends up buying something he even doesn't shows to him. Priestly thinks it's something so unmanly and cute and that Dean is actually ashamed, but he doesn't push it.

They make a stop at a little coffee house, Dean says that in there is "… this so hot girl working there, you should see her… _man_… what a body." He whistles low.

Priestly doesn't have to tell him that he's not interested in hot girls, Dean knows and that's why he always says that he should see them, though he's sure that going in the coffee house has more to do with Sam's birthday party than the hot girl, but Priestly doesn't mention it.

They settle down with hot coffees, Priestly listens Dean's ranting about job – though he's pretty vague about the events, and he knows it's something Dean would like to talk more, but he doesn't want danger Sam or him, so he doesn't – he talks about his latest girls, which is yeah… gross. Finally, he begins to talk about Sam's party.

"So, does he know about them yet?" Dean asks.

Priestly is pretty sure that Sam doesn't suspect, but you never know for sure.

"I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know." He says and downs rest of his coffee.

Dean looks around, with thoughtful expression. They sit in silence for a little while, and Priestly knows that Dean's thoughts has nothing to do with Sam's birthday, he's sure it has more to do with his work and the accident.

So he's ready when Dean breaks the silence, looking more serious than he ever seen him

"So, you gonna take care of him?" Dean asks leaving out… _if something ever happens to me_, he's looking so sad that Priestly almost hugs him.

"Yeah, you know I will." He says, smiling reassuringly and that's the moment when he's sure that Dean is really okay about Sam and him, he knows now that Dean _really_ trusts him.

After that, they change the topic and the conversation doesn't come up anymore.

**

Sam's birthday party is blast, Dean got live DJ from somewhere, and there are lots of people and good music.

Sam looks happy, dancing around with the beat, looking gorgeous and mostly illegal, or maybe it's just Priestly who thinks so.

He sees Dean going up there, maybe saying a good bye, because Sam hugs him. Dean hugs him back and Sam says something to him and Dean smiles, then Dean is coming in his direction, wearing a small smile and sad look on his face.

Dean leans on the bar next to him and looks around, Priestly knows that Dean has something to say but he's patient, Dean can tell him when's ready.

It doesn't take long and Dean turns to face him.

"I don't wanna make him worry much but, this job, is all I know…" he says, a sad smile on his face, and it's not that Priestly knows much about Dean's job but anyway.

"Ok" he nods, and it really surprises him when Dean gives him a tight hug, leaning slightly to his ear to say something.

"I'm glad that you're with Sam." He moves back and gives Priestly's shoulder a little squeeze and before he leaves, he tells Priestly that he'll call.

Priestly doesn't know what to do and he's little zone out when he feels hard, strong arms circling around his waist and little, open mouthed kiss on his neck.

He turns to look over his shoulder and Sam kisses him on the lips, it's an awkward position but they manage it.

"So how's your birthday?" Priestly turns and gives him a chaste kiss, Sam smiles and kisses him back.

"It's nice, thank you." He moves, kissing on Priestly's neck, placing small bites and kisses to his skin.

"That's good, so Dean had to leave?" He says and moans when Sam bites little harder on his skin

"Yeah, I would've wanted him to stay longer, but he said he had to go." Sam mutters.

"Yeah?"

Sam shrugs. He looks a little sad, maybe because he suspects something about Dean's job, that it's something dangerous, because they both know that it is most of the time.

Priestly kisses him on the lips and gives him hug; Sam leans on the hug, and they stay like that for a couple of minutes. When they pull apart from the hug, Priestly kisses Sam on the cheek and Sam smiles to him.

"Let's go home." Sam says and Priestly is happy to obey and follows him.

**

When they get home, as soon as the door is closed Sam attacks him, pinning him on the wall, kissing him deep and dirty, Priestly opens his mouth wider, kissing Sam back as hard as he gets.

They tear their clothes off in a hurry, trying to find their way to bedroom without breaking the kissing and touching.

When Priestly's legs hit the bed, he flips them on the bed so he's on top of his boyfriend.

Priestly feels Sam's hard cock next to his own which makes his hips buck against Sam. Sam moans loud, grabbing hard on Priestly's ass, and tucks him closer to his body.

They kiss deep and messily, licking each other's mouths, both of them moaning and whimpering when their cocks touches.

When Priestly gets Sam out of his boxer, he takes a little look at Sam's huge cock, so hard and already leaking precome, even though they haven't done much yet. The Silver barbell piercing, on the head of Sam's cock, shimmering in the light, makes his mouth water. He begins with teasing licks around the piercing, wiggling it with his tongue, he know that it makes Sam ache with pleasure. Sucking and licking the shaft, he makes Sam trembling under his skilful mouth in short time, by the time he takes Sam's cock in his mouth and starts sucking, Sam is cursing and moaning so loud that he suspects the neighbors can clearly hear what they are doing, but at this point he pretty much doesn't care.

Sam groans and takes lube out of the drawer, smacking it on his hand saying "God damn it Priestly, don't tease and start fucking me."

By the time Priestly have three of his lubed fingers inside Sam's ass, opening him, stretching him wide, his own cock is so hard and leaking that he isn't sure that he would even last long.

So when he slides into Sam, he has to take couple calming breaths to stop him from coming right there and then.

Soon Sam orders him to move, feeling so tight and warm around Priestley's cock. Priestly moves in and out, his cock moving smoothly in and out his lover's tight ass.

Sam moans and curses, telling him to fuck him harder, and even though Priestly wants to take his time, he can't when Sam starts to fuck back into his cock and soon he's slamming hard, rocking his hips, trusting his cock deep inside, aiming over Sam's prostate every second shove. Their bed is making so much noise that it might break soon, but they don't care.

When Priestly jerks Sam's cock, it doesn't take long for him to come, white, hot splashes onto his own stomach and over Priestly's hand. Sam's orgasm makes him trembling around Priestly's cock, making him slam harder and deeper into his lover, it doesn't take more than a couple hard thrusts and he's coming too, releasing thick white ropes, inside his lover ass.

His legs are shaking when he collapses on top of his lover; Sam brings his arms around him and kisses him on the shoulder.

They stay like that for a little while, until he's sure that he's too heavy and he rolls on to his side of the bed, staying face to face with Sam, who's wearing a big smile. Priestly lifts his hand, running his finger over Sam's red lips.

"I love you, Sam," he tells his boyfriend, who smiles wider and kisses him.

"Yeah, I love you too."

It is totally mushy and sweet, and it's not the first time they've said it. They don't need to say it all the time, because they know it's true.

They've been together for almost a year, and it's still counting and Priestly is pretty sure that there aren't things big enough to break them, they've survived disastrous dating and awkward meetings with family, many fights over stupid things and moving in together and that's why he knows that they'll survive anything life decides to throw at them...

The end


End file.
